milk drops
by cruvide
Summary: "Aku suka minum susu. Aku percaya susu Midoriya adalah susu murni pilihan yang mengandung banyak nutrisi penting bagi tubuh." Jawaban lugas yang keluar dari mulut Todoroki Shouto membuat Midoriya Izuku merona salah tingkah. fem!Izuku


**bnha (c) horikoshi k.**

**Selamat ulang tahun todoroki shouto, 11-1-2020.**

Todoroki Shouto duduk dengan ekspresi datar, sesekali curi-curi pandang ke arah gadis berambut hijau yang sedang sibuk melayani para pembeli. Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Shouto menjadi pelanggan setia Susu Midoriya, sebuah minuman susu murni kekinian yang memiliki berbagai varian rasa. Shouto paling suka rasa stroberi, kadang-kadang membeli rasa cokelat dan melon untuk Fuyumi, kakak perempuannya. Fuyumi sampai heran karena hampir setiap hari melihat kemasan susu berbentuk cup besar terletak di atas meja makan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan perbuatan adiknya yang paling bungsu. Natsuo tidak mungkin melakukannya karena laki-laki itu lebih suka minum bir. Shouto mengetuk-ngetuk pahanya pelan dengan ujung jari, seolah tidak sabar. Padahal outlet susu Midoriya tidak terlalu ramai jika dibandingkan dengan outlet serupa yang letaknya berseberangan, sebuah outlet susu kekinian yang bernama Susu Moo-Moo, penjualnya cewek seksi dan cantik dengan ukuran dada di atas rata-rata dan para pembelinya kebanyakan kaum adam rela mengantri hingga berjam-jam hanya untuk membeli susu Moo-Moo.

Shouto melayangkan pandangnya sekali lagi ke arah si gadis berpipi gembil yang mengenakan topi khusus karyawan. Ukuran dada gadis itu juga tidak kalah besar, memang tidak secantik pemilik susu Moo-Moo, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat Shouto tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Midoriya Izuku namanya. Mahasiswi jurusan Pariwisata semester enam, satu tahun lebih tua dari Shouto yang saat ini berada di semester empat. Beberapa hari yang lalu Shouto dan Izuku mengobrol ringan tentang diri masing-masing saat tak ada banyak pembeli. Sambil mengerjakan skripsi, Izuku merintis usaha susu murni bersama teman satu kampusnya namun berbeda jurusan, Kirishima Eijirou namanya. Seorang cowok maskulin bertubuh atletis dan penuh semangat. Saat bekerja selalu mengenakan kaus tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan otot bisep menggodanya, membuat Shouto diam-diam kesal karena gadis incarannya memiliki interaksi cukup dekat dengan si cowok berambut merah bergigi runcing itu.

Mungkin juga alasan outlet Susu Midoriya lebih banyak pembeli dari kaum hawa adalah karena kehadiran Eijirou. Meski banyak juga pelanggan laki-laki, dan Shouto pernah nyaris menghajar salah satu pelanggan bermuka preman rambut abu-abu karena berani menggoda Izuku secara terang-terangan. Untung saja Izuku lekas melerai, kalau tidak, mungkin Shouto dan muka kriminal itu sudah berkelahi di depan tempat usahanya.

"Todoroki-kun, apa lambungmu baik-baik saja jika setiap hari minum susu?" Izuku bertanya di sela-sela membuat pesanan susu stroberi kesukaan Shouto.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku suka susu. Aku percaya susu Midoriya adalah susu murni pilihan yang mengandung banyak nutrisi penting bagi tubuh."

Jawaban lugas Shouto membuat Izuku memalingkan wajah, gadis itu terkikik samar. Shouto tersenyum tipis. Ia berkata apa adanya dan memang susu Midoriya rasanya enak dan gurih membuat Shouto ketagihan.

"Bagaimana skripsimu? Banyak yang direvisi?" Shouto berdiri, menerima susu stroberi pesanannya dan membayar.

Izuku mengeluh dengan raut wajah lesu. "Yah, begitulah. Dosen pembimbingku cukup galak, beliau teliti sekali dan kesalahan-kesalahan kecil saja tak luput dari matanya yang setajam elang! Hampir setiap halaman ada coretan. Aku harus bekerja lagi keras lagi, hehe."

"Jangan keras-keras, nanti kau jatuh sakit." Shouto berkata lembut, membuat wajah Izuku merona sesaat.

"Kalau sakit nanti tinggal ke dokter dan minum obat."

Kirishima Eijirou muncul dari balik punggung mungil Izuku, tertawa lebar secerah mentari. Cowok itu menepuk pundak Izuku dengan akrab. Interaksi kecil itu membuat Shouto memicingkan mata tidak suka.

"Eijirou-kun benar juga, hehe."

Shouto mendelik makin tajam. Padahal status mereka hanya teman satu kampus, tapi kenapa Izuku memanggil cowok itu dengan nama kecilnya? Shouto harus memastikan.

"Kalian berdua akrab sekali ya? Pacaran ya?" Shouto menenggak susu stroberinya dalam tegukan-tegukan besar karena terbawa emosi. Beberapa tetes jatuh membasahi dagunya. Izuku yang melihatnya buru-buru mencari tisu dan menyerahkannya pada Shouto. Pemuda tampan itu menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pelan.

Eijirou tersenyum lembut. "Banyak yang mengira begitu, tapi kami nggak pacaran. Ya kan, Izuku?"

"TAPI KALIAN SALING MEMANGGIL NAMA KECIL MASING-MASING?!" Shouto kelepasan, membuat Eijirou dan Izuku terlonjak kaget.

"S-santai bro, jangan marah-marah." Eijirou heran melihat ekspresi Shouto yang begitu dingin disertai tatapan tajam menusuk. Tapi, beberapa saat kemudian insting lelaki Eijirou langsung menyadari bahwa pelanggan setia mereka sedang menaruh hati pada gadis manis berambut hijau yang tidak peka di sebelahnya. "Aku dan Izuku berteman sejak kecil. Rumah kami sebelahan, jadi kemana-mana Izuku selalu mengikutiku dan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama hampir setiap hari."

Izuku panik dan sedikit malu saat teman masa kecilnya menceritakan masa lalu mereka. "E-Eijirou-kun! Ehehe, maaf Todoroki-kun. Dulu memang aku selalu menempeli Ei-kun ke mana-mana karena aku sering di-bully anak-anak lain dan tidak punya teman."

"Tak perlu khawatir, Todoroki. Aku sudah punya pacar kok. Izuku masih single." Eijirou terkekeh penuh misteri. Shouto memalingkan muka, sedikit malu bahwa cowok berambut merah itu menyadari perasaannya pada Izuku.

"Hu'um, pacar Ei-kun cantik dan kawaaiiii." Izuku memegangi pipinya dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga. "Pipinya bulat banget."

"Pipi kamu juga bulat, Midoriya," celetuk Shouto. Izuku meringis malu.

Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah, tak mau memandang mata Shouto yang terus tertuju padanya.

...

Malamnya Shouto tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Dia terus kepikiran dengan Midoriya Izuku dan susunya yang gurih dan lezat. Pemuda itu tidak bilang-bilang pada Izuku bahwa dua hari yang lalu perutnya mulas karena terlalu sering minum susu. Meski saat itu kondisi perutnya sedang tidak baik, Shouto tetap memaksakan diri untuk mengunjungi Izuku. Sehari tanpa disuguhi senyuman secerah mentari gadis itu membuat Shouto tak bersemangat menjalani hari-harinya. Alay memang. Tapi Shouto sudah jatuh cinta sedalam-dalamnya.

Alangkah indahnya jika setiap hari dan setiap saat Izuku berada di sisinya. Saat jatuh cinta, kadang Shouto memikirkan hal yang iya-iya bersama gebetannya. Shouto pemuda yang sehat dan normal, jadi wajar jika sekali dua kali tiga kali dan seterusnya dia berfantasi tentang Izuku, dalam pakaian khas gadis peternak sedang memerah susu sapi segar di pagi hari. Shouto mencoba menepis imajinasi kotornya dan berusaha memejamkan mata.

...

"Di mana Midoriya?"

Shouto mengedarkan pandang ke seluruh penjuru outlet susu kekinian langganannya dengan wajah gusar. Shouto bahkan membolos mata kuliah terakhir demi bertemu Izuku.

Eijirou sibuk mengelap keringat di dahinya. Bekerja seorang diri tanpa bantuan Izuku benar-benar membuatnya kerepotan. Ditambah lagi cuaca terik dan pelanggan yang datang silih berganti membuat pemuda berapi-api itu tak sempat beristirahat sedikit pun.

"Oh, kau. Izuku sakit, jadi hari ini dia tidak bekerja. Anak itu sungguh keras kepala. Tubuh kecil itu suatu saat pasti akan tumbang karena harus membagi waktu antara bekerja dan mengerjakan skripsi. Kau tak perlu cemas, Todoroki. Aku tadi ke kamarnya dan memberinya obat lalu—"

"Kau ke kamarnya?!" Shouto melotot tidak percaya. Pemuda itu benar-benar melupakan fakta bahwa Eijirou dan Izuku adalah teman masa kecil dan sudah menjadi hal biasa bila Eijirou sesekali main ke kamar Izuku, tapi tetap saja Shouto tidak nyaman dengan semua itu.

"Ups, sori. Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu marah." Eijirou nyengir tanpa dosa. Dia keceplosan. "Pokoknya Izuku baik-baik saja. Dia cuma kelelahan. Mau titip salam? Nanti kusampaikan padanya kalau ada cowok rambut belang yang khawatir dengan kondisi gadis pujaannya." Eijirou menyeringai. Shouto mendengus samar.

"Kirishima, aku minta alamat rumah Midoriya sekarang juga. Aku ingin menjenguknya."

"E—eh? Baiklah. Tapi jangan ganggu dia, oke? Todoroki, kau sudah kuanggap teman karena rajin membeli susu di outlet kami tapi kalau kau membuat Izuku tidak nyaman, aku terpaksa bertindak. Izuku sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri."

"Tenang saja. Aku juga tak berniat menyakitinya."

...

Shouto berdiri di depan pintu bercat hijau muda sambil memencet bel berkali-kali dengan tidak sabar. Suara gonggongan anjing milik tetangga menambah ribut suasana. Kepala anjing itu menyembul dari balik pagar kayu yang memisahkan rumah Izuku. Shouto memelototi anjing tak berdosa itu. Hewan lucu itu seketika berhenti menggonggong, melemparkan pandangan galak ke arah Shouto lalu menghilang. Shouto mendengar bunyi langkah kaki yang setengah diseret, disertai batuk pelan samar dan bersin. Saat pintu terbuka, gadis berambut hijau lumut dalam balutan piyama tipis berdiri dengan pandangan terbelalak.

"T-T-Todoroki-kun? K-kenapa di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku? Kenapa kau tahu rumahku?" Izuku berpegangan pada pintu, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di baliknya. Dia kaget sekali saat melihat Shouto berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Kirishima bilang kau sakit, jadi aku ke sini. Maaf aku tidak membawa apa-apa. Aku buru-buru tadi, jadi—apa kau tidak membiarkanku masuk?" Shouto memandang Izuku gusar.

Izuku berkedip-kedip karena masih tidak percaya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Saat turun dari kamarnya pun dia berjalan sempoyongan. Bukannya tidak senang dengan kehadiran Shouto, tapi Izuku ingin kembali tidur supaya esok hari tubuhnya kembali bugar.

Izuku bersin sekali lagi. "M-maaf, Todoroki-kun. Silakan masuk. Aku—" Izuku nyaris ambruk jika saja sepasang lengan kekar Shouto tidak melingkari tubuhnya dengan sigap. Jantung Izuku bertalu-talu. Pipinya panas. Sekujur tubuhnya semakin panas luar biasa.

"Tunjukkan kamarmu. Aku akan menggendongmu." Tanpa meminta persetujuan Izuku, Shouto mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dan menggendongnya dalam gaya tuan puteri. Izuku menggeliat lemah dalam pelukan Shouto.

"T-Turunkan aku, Todoroki-kun. Turunkan... aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu." Izuku terus menunduk tak berani mendongak. Jika ia mengangkat wajahnya, matanya akan disuguhi pemandangan dagu dan rahang tegas Shouto, serta leher seksi dan jakun pemuda itu. Izuku ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. Di saat seperti ini, apa yang ia pikirkan? Shouto mungkin mengorbankan waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk memeriksa keadaannya. Kebaikan pemuda itu membuat Izuku luluh.

"Aku melakukannya karena ingin dan bagiku hal ini sama sekali tak menyusahkan. Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, Midoriya."

Setelah tiba di kamar Izuku, Shouto membaringkan gadis itu di atas ranjang, menarik selimut yang tergeletak di atas tatami lalu menyelimuti Izuku hingga sebatas dagu. Shouto memilih duduk di tepi ranjang. Rasa khawatir masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"Kirishima yang memberitahuku alamat rumahmu, karena aku memintanya. Maaf jika kau merasa tidak nyaman."

"A-anu, eh, t-tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang berterima kasih karena Todoroki-kun mau menjengukku. A-apa kau ingin memakai masker? Kau bisa ketularan. Sebentar, biar kucarikan." Izuku berusaha bangkit, namun Shouto menahannya. Tangan pemuda itu meremas pelan kedua bahu Izuku, mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu tetap berbaring.

"Todoroki-kun..."

"Midoriya, aku..." Shouto menunduk, memandangi wajah Izuku yang memerah karena demam, napas hangat yang memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka, serta bibir Izuku yang setengah terbuka seolah sengaja mengundang insting kelelakian Shouto. Pemuda itu menyadari bahwa Izuku hanya mengenakan piyama tipis, menampilkan jelas lekukan tubuh gadis itu dengan sempurna terutama pada bagian dada. Terbawa suasana serta perasaan yang terus mengganggunya sejak beberapa hari terakhir, Shouto menjatuhkan dirinya pelan di atas tubuh mungil Izuku. Pemuda itu mengubur wajahnya di dada Izuku.

"!"

"T-Todoroki-kun, apa yang—yang kau lakukan?" Izuku berusaha mendorong Shouto agar menyingkir dari tubuhnya namun sia-sia saja. Tubuh mereka seolah menempel. Izuku merasakan napas berat Shouto menggelitik kulitnya yang terhalang oleh piyama tipis.

"Jangan biarkan Kirishima masuk ke kamarmu lagi, Midoriya. Aku tidak suka. Apalagi dengan pakaian seperti ini. Aku tidak peduli dengan statusnya sebagai teman masa kecilmu, mulai sekarang dia tak boleh bersikap sembarangan."

"Eh, anu, Todoroki-kun?" Izuku ingin sekali melepaskan diri dari tindihan tubuh atletis Shouto yang mengunci pergerakannya.

"Aku menyukaimu Midoriya. Bukan hanya susumu saja, tapi aku juga menyukai sosok yang membuatnya."

Shouto masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya dari dada Izuku. Saat ini dia merasa malu, sedikit. Kokuhaku macam apa ini? Shouto tak ingin Izuku melihat ekspresi wajahnya sekarang. Dirinya pasti tampak kacau sekali. Sebuah sentuhan lembut di kepalanya membuat Shouto mengangkat wajahnya. Izuku tersenyum kecil salah tingkah.

"K-kupikir Todoroki-kun hanya menyukai susuku saja, ehehe. Padahal pemilik outlet di seberang jalan lebih cantik loh." Izuku menangkup kedua pipi Shouto, mengunyelnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Midoriya juga tidak kalah cantik. Kau manis. Oppai-mu juga tidak kalah besar dari gadis berkuncir kuda itu—aww, Midoriya. Maaf."

"Todoroki-kun hentai!" Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Izuku berhasil mendorong Shouto agar pemuda itu menyingkir dari dadanya. Izuku malu sekali mendengar kalimat mesum yang keluar dari mulut Shouto. Terlebih lagi, Shouto mengatakannya dengan ekspresi datar tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Aku berkata terus terang." Shouto memegangi pipinya. Bekas unyelan lembut Izuku masih terasa di sana. "Aku menginginkan jawabanmu, Midoriya."

Izuku menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. "A-apa Todoroki-kun sungguh menyukaiku?"

"Tentu saja aku serius menyukaimu. Midoriya, jangan menyembunyikan diri seperti itu. Katakan langsung di depan wajahku dan tatap mataku." Shouto hendak menarik selimut yang menghalangi pandangannya.

"J-jangan ditarik. S-saat ini aku malu sekali." Izuku memegang erat tepian selimut. Suaranya gugup. Namun Shouto tidak menggubrisnya.

"Katakan sekarang," Shouto mendesak.

Izuku menatap Shouto takut-takut sekaligus malu. "A-aku juga menyukai Todoroki-kun, suka sekali. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

Setelah kalimat itu keluar dari mulutnya, Izuku nyaris ingin pingsan.

"Good answer," Shouto menarik tubuh hangat gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Diciumnya pucuk kepala Izuku penuh sayang. Izuku meringis merasakan bibir Shouto menekan kulit kepalanya dan helaian rambutnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh supaya aku bisa minum susumu lagi, Midoriya." Shouto kembali mengubur wajahnya di dada Izuku setelah bosan bermain-main dengan rambut gadis itu.

"Todoroki-kun bisa minta Kirishima untuk membuatkan, rasanya kan sama saja," Izuku terkekeh.

"Rasanya tidak sama!"

"Eh, yah, baiklah. Dasar keras kepala." Izuku gemas dan menjewer telingan kekasih barunya.

Izuku tidak akan pernah menyangka, bahwa beberapa hari kemudian, ritual _minum susu_ yang dimaksud Shouto memiliki makna yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

:")

**fin**


End file.
